The need body armor is well know and understood. Body armor, ballistic resistant vests, and bulletproof vests are used to prevent gunshot wound trauma and preserve the life of the wearer. Many types of body armor have been described in prior patents, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,766,529, U.S. Pat. No. 6,453,791, U.S. Pat. No. 6,233,737, U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,738, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,270, U.S. Pat. No. 6,026,509, U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,811, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,973,275;; which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
While the usefulness of body armor is unquestioned, problems remain. Body armor is generally comprised of a carrier garment, such as a vest, with pouches, and ballistic armor that is placed into the pouches. Ballistic armor may be flexible or rigid, and in a working vest both types of armor may be used. Because carrier vests are generally constructed of non-elastic fabrics there is little give in the garments. The vests fit poorly, and have a tendency to ride up the body of the wearer. In addition, vest garments tend to be heavy, hot, and uncomfortable for the wearer. A typical vest is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,738. The '738 vest comprises front and back portions that held on the wearer's body through the use of hook-and-loop fasteners. While such a vest may fit well when first placed on the body, it's non-elastic fabric lacks the ability to conform to the movements of the body. When the wearer sits, the bottom of the vest may curl up. If vest bottom curling becomes permanent, ballistic protection may be lessened. When the wearer engages in a physical activity such as running, or when a police officer wrestles with a suspect, the hook-and-loop fasteners may come loose, lessening protection when it is most needed. In addition, armor panels may come loose during vigorous physical activity, again lessening protection when it is most needed by the wearer. Therefore, a need remains for an improved body armor carrier vest which addresses the problems of current carrier vests. A better fitting, lighter, cooler carrier vest designed to securely maintain ballistic armor in position would be of great benefit to wearers, particularly law enforcement and military personnel.